


Captain Camelot

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Steve learns that not all princesses need saving, but sometimes, a prince does.





	Captain Camelot

After months of planning, and weeks of decorating, the night was finally here. Tony had really outdone himself this time. This event would be one for the record books. Tony had pulled you aside a few months back, knowing that Halloween was one of your favorites, and had asked you to help plan Shields “spooky” themed party. You were more than happy to contribute your thoughts and ideas, as you had considered yourself someone of a themed expert. The place was jam packed with agents and other friends of his, which were mostly people that you had never seen before in your life, but you didn’t care. You loved meeting new people, and were looking forward to seeing the creativity of everyone’s costumes. You were so excited, that you could honestly, barely sit still. You had started dressing in your costume hours before the event started, wanting to get everything just right. It was your first halloween party with Steve and Bucky. The three of you had decided to go as a group, but kept your theme a secret from everyone.

“Thank you so much! I feel so tough! I hope he likes it.” You happily speak into your phone, facetiming your newest friend. You had really wanted to impress Steve, and you were hoping this would do it. 

“He is going to love it. You are so strong. You are his warrior, even without the clothes. Have a good time, and don’t forget to send me pictures of Bucky.”

“Will do!” 

You send off a quick text to the boys and head downstairs.

Y: I’m headed down now. See you both in ten!  
B: I’m already here, and I feel stupid.  
S: We’ll save a seat for you.

You open the doors to the hall and just stare in awe at the room before you. The DJ was playing one of your favorite songs, and the lights from above took your breath away. This event was going to be epic. Halloween was your all time favorite, and you were slowly trying to ease the boys back into celebrating it with you. It had taken weeks of convincing to get them to even go to the party, let alone dress up, so you were over the moon to see what they had come up with.

Spotting them across the room by the bar, you run through the crowd of ghost, goblins, fairies, and mock Avengers. You slide to a stop just behind them, giddy at the sight of their outfits.

“Hey boys!” You kiss them both on their cheek, and they turn around and gasp.

“Y/N/N. You look awesome!” You knew Bucky would love your costume pick, but Steve on the other hand looked a little unsure. 

“I thought you were coming as a princess?” Steve stands to hug you, looking you over, head to toe in confusion. 

“I am a princess. I’m Princess Shuri! T’Challa brought me some of her battle gear the last time he was down. It’s so cool, right? I feel like such a badass.”

“You look like a badass...where as I just feel like an ass.” Bucky was completely annoyed already, and he had only been there for twenty minutes. “This outfit is really hot, and everyone keeps tripping on my cape.”

“Buck, it’s a cloak.” Steve tells him for the third time tonight. 

Stepping back, you hesitate before asking for fear that you’ll piss him off even more, but deep down, you just had to know. “What are you supposed to be, a magician?” 

Bucky drops his head in defeat. “I told you this was a dumb outfit, Steve. I’m supposed to be a wizard. The jerk said we were doing ‘fairytale’ type stuff. Princesses, knights, wizards and stuff.” 

“And you listened to him?” Bucky’s eyes widen in horror. 

“I knew you were screwing with me, Rogers!” 

“I wasn’t screwing with you! That was always the plan, was it not?” Steve stares at you, hoping you wouldn’t tease Bucky anymore. 

“Yes, that was always the plan, Buck.”

“Thank you...and besides, you look good. I told him to be Merlin, he was awesome, right?” Steve looks over at you for encouragement. 

“Oh yeah! He was pretty cool, actually. His beard was a little more gray, much longer, but he was old as hell, so…” 

Bucky stares you down with daggers. “You better hope those can fire…or that I can’t catch you.” 

“What about you, Lancelot?” You turn to scope out Steve’s choice of wardrobe. Bucky snickers quietly behind his glass. He knows Steve wanted to somewhat match you tonight, and have more of a “couple” type look, even though you weren’t dating. “That’s some great armor you have there.” 

Steve frowns, disappointed at your outfits. You couldn’t be any more mismatched. You two both had a small crush on each other, neither of you wanting to be the first one to make a move. He figured this might be his way in, hoping everyone would think you were so cute together, making it easier for him to bring it up. 

“I thought you could use a Knight in shining armor, you know, to rescue you and all.”

“Steve Rogers, when have I ever needed someone to rescue me?” 

“That’s what I said. He wouldn’t listen.” Steve looks over your shoulder, and watches as Bucky makes a small wave with his hand, and aims it down to his leg, making a exploding sound when it hits his leg behind you. He was loving this.

Your eyes are suddenly pulled down to Steve’s waist as a stray strobe light flashes off of something shiny. “Where did you get a sword from?” 

“I know a guy.” He smiles and shrugs.

“Like a blacksmith or something? God, you're so old.”

“Cute. Real cute.” 

“Whoa, what do we have here?” Sam greets you wearing a tin foil arm and heavy eyeliner. “You look intense, Princess…oh, and a good evening to you, Sir Rogers. Nice sword.”

“Thank you. It’s nice of my...best friend to notice?” He wasn’t entirely sure how to react to Sam’s impression of Bucky. The outfit was spot on, but the hair and eyeliner made him look like a drunk panda raided a beauty supply store, then passed out in a full wig. 

“Dude, can you stand to my left, the reflection of your arm is killing me.” Bucky finally speaks. Looking annoyed as all hell.

“Welcome to our life, bro.” You smack Sam, and basically tell him to be nice with your eyes. “Are you a magician?” 

“I’m not a magician!” He yells, making everyone in the surrounding area take notice. “I wish I was though, cause you would have magically disappeared months ago.”

“Magic doesn’t exist, Dumbass...ow!” He holds the back of his head, rubbing it up and down, looking around to see what had just hit him. You smile and wink, nudging Bucky with your arm, nodding over to Wanda, who’s grinning, holding a finger to her lips. 

“Don't ever question my wizard skills again.” Bucky sneers, pointing his staff at Sam. “Good luck getting that eyeliner off. It’s a real bitch.”

“I’ll be fine. Well, my royal princess, I’m off to find Wanda and Nat. Have fun with the great Houdini and Ulrich von Liechtenstein.”

“I understood that reference.” Steve shouts back, proud of himself. 

“Good job, buddy.” Smirking at him, his face heats up, and he becomes flustered. He pushes his hands into his belt, a little harder than expected, causing the material to rip from his strength, the sword swinging down to the side, slicing his leg open. 

“Oh my...Steve, you’re bleeding! Wait, that’s a real sword?” Grabbing a bunch of napkins, dropping down to your knees, you begin to apply pressure to his wound. 

You look up to see Bucky sighing back at Steve. 

“Yeah, you’re rescuing someone alright. Maybe you should wear the tiara next year.” 

Deciding it was time to call in a night, eight or nine beers, one costume change for Bucky, and five stitches later for Steve, you and the boys head back to Steve's room for some down time. You and Bucky had changed into your pajamas at that point, and we’re just getting settled in to watch some tv, when you hear a loud pounding coming from down the hall. Jumping quickly, you rush to the hallway to find the source of the noise. Looking out, you see Sam is in a full out panic, slamming his fists into your door, bellowing for you. 

“Sam! What the hell? It’s one am, what are you doing?”

Sam turns to you slowly, and you can’t help but to lose it. 

“It’s not funny Y/N.” Crossing his arms, he pouts in the hall in front of your door. 

“No, for you it’s not funny...for me, it’s hysterical! Hold on, I got to get…”

“Y/N! No! Please don’t…” Sam runs up to you and attempts to cover your mouth. 

“Bucky!” Sam slams his hand over your mouth, praying that he hasn’t heard you, but cringes as Bucky turns out from the door.

“Told ya. It’s a real bitch.” There in the hallway was a sad, frustrated Sam, covered in eyeliner, with a hardened smokey eye that would not quit. 

“I’ve tried everything. It won’t come off. It just keeps spreading. What do I do? Help me.” Sam begs you for advice. He would give anything to have the winter soldier makeup mask off of his face. 

“Did you buy waterproof make-up? I’m gonna be honest, whatever brand you bought was worth every penny.” 

Sam throws his head back and whines. “I don’t know. It just said tear proof, and non smearing. It’s called Midnight black or something.” 

“It’s called karma, and you deserve it.” Bucky just sits back and chuckles, leaning against the threshold of Steve’s door.

“Are you gonna help me or not, dude?”

“Nope.” Bucky pops his p, and heads back into the room. “You channel winter, you channel his problems.” 

Steve eventually finishes getting ready for bed, finally making his way out to the bedroom, only to find you missing. 

“Where’s Y/N?” 

“Out in the hallway. You should go check on her.” Bucky lays back on his friends bed and smirks.

As Steve rounds the corner, he stops short when he sees the look of his friend in complete distress.

“Sam, what happened to your face?”

“You’re just in time, Lancelot. Seems you have a princess here that’s in need of some rescuing.”


End file.
